In general, in the case of a freight vehicle such as a large-sized truck, an engine room is installed at a front side, and a cab, which defines an external appearance of a vehicle while closing the engine room and in which a driver may be seated, is mounted over the engine room.
In general, unlike a passenger vehicle, there is no separate trunk space in a large-sized truck, and an accommodating space for storing tools, which are used to inspect or repair the vehicle, contaminated articles, which are not suitable to be stored in the interior of the vehicle, miscellaneous articles, and the like is formed at the rear of a front door.
In order to prevent the articles accommodated in the accommodating space from getting out of the accommodating space while the vehicle travels and protect the articles accommodated in the accommodating space, a side lid is openably mounted at the accommodating space.
The side lid is opened or closed while being rotated by a hinge assembly, and widely classified into a forward open type side lid and an upward open type side lid based on a direction in which the side lid is opened.
In the case of the forward open type side lid, a hinge assembly is disposed at a left side or a right side of the side lid, such that the side lid is opened from the right side to the left side or from the left side to the right side. In the case of the upward open type side lid, a hinge assembly is disposed at an upper side of the side lid, such that the side lid is opened from a lower side to the upper side.
The forward open type side lid has an advantage in that a structure thereof is simple, but has a drawback in that the driver is inconvenienced when the driver intends to pick up articles in the driver seat in a state in which the side lid is opened because the side lid obstructs a traffic line of the driver.
The upward open type side lid has an advantage in that the upward open type side lid prevents rainwater from falling into the accommodating space on a rainy day and prevents the articles in the accommodating space from getting wet, but has a drawback in that a structure thereof is complicated.
In the case of the side lid in the related art, there is a problem in that there is no structure that may be used as a shelf regardless of the type of side lid, and as a result, a user is inconvenienced when the user holds articles with both hands or when the user intends to arrange the articles in the accommodating space after placing articles on the shelf.